


Two Birds of a Feather

by Voshell



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.2 spoilers, Anger, Angst, DRK Job Quest Spoilers, F/M, Feels, Slow Build, Slow Burn, self reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voshell/pseuds/Voshell
Summary: Asahi sas Brutus offered an exchange - one that holds more meanings that anyone cares to admit.It causes  the group to be uneasiness, but his personal conversation with you, the Warrior of Light, the words sting. His words cause you to question yourself, but keeping a straight face is key. People believe in you. While you try to understand your personal turmoil, the young lord of Doma must question the current events and his own actions. What lies ahead for him could affect hundreds of people. One wrong move could cost thousands.Both Hien and you put too much on your shoulders - too much to bear at times. Perhaps dealing with the unknown with another might lead to peace of mind.





	1. Monstrosity

Hair sticking to your face, breathing shallow turning erratic, arms hugging yourself. As if the only one in the world right now, the Warrior of Light followed behind everyone back to the Enclave. Rain disguised your tears, and the wind masked sniffling and small gasps for air.

 

Words stung. Even from an enemy, they hit deep to the core. A savior of the savages, one that could threaten a new found peace… what was exactly your position? Moons ago, you faced a similar dilemma on the roof of the sand-swept city of Ala Mhigo, the crown Prince of Garlemald, suggesting you two were one and the same.  And now again in Doma, you faced a brunt reality from a Garlean conscript. Were you truly a monster like they told you? But… but you had saved so many people - that had to count for something. Right?

 

No, you needed to get these thoughts out of your head. People depended on you. Hien, Yugiri, Alphinaud, Alisaie, and now Gosetsu. Everyone back in Eorzea.

 

Thoughts racing a fulm a second, the realization of arriving at the docks did not strike you until the shipping attendant questioned you about getting on the boat. Five pairs of eyes lay on you, the rain worsening. Still not pulled completely together, you choked on your tears, if only to keep composed. “Ah, yes, yes… Sorry.”

 

Movements not graceful, you tripped over the railing trying to get into the boat. As balance went off kilter, something, or in this case, someone made sure you were study. Of course, it was Hien. The young lord of Doma canted his head back, his own appearance looking frumpy, disheveled with the continuing downpour. “My friend, are you alright? You seem lost in thought.”

 

Though you told them all about what you saw in the echo, you kept your feelings hidden. Strength is what you were known for, and a pillar you had to be. Pursing your lips, that famed stoic, but determined nod was the response. You only needed to hold out a little while longer until you could rest. “I’ll be fine. Just a lot has happened today.”

 

Be as it may, the young lord appeared to not be convinced at the ‘I’ll be fine’ statement yet did not question you further. Brows furrowing, he joined Alphinaud in discussion about what had occured. Yugiri and Alisaie came to your side when he let go allowing you settle down. Praise the crystal the weather provided you with a damp veil.

 

The two women’s voices sounded muffled, your eyes turning to the moon gates  as the boat travelled. Alaise waved a hand in your line of sight, trying to get you to pay attention. “Hello… Warrior of Light are you listening?” A question filled with concern, and… perhaps a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Huh… what? Sorry, Alaise, could you repeat what you and Yugiri were just talking about?”

 

Sighing, the young Elezen repeated their exchange. “Did he mention anything else to you about the prisoner exchange? Anything besides the vision you saw? A--” Alasaise caught herself before asking too many questions at once.

 

Shaking your head, you glanced down, gaze never lingering off your fingers. Your thoughts slide closer towards the darkened abyss again - raising the same questions as earlier. How the mind wished for you to have this constant torture.

 

Yugiri sat to the side of her, arms crossed an contemplating. Even if the weather provided a  natural ambiance, the silence was confining.  But the Au Ra finally broke it - though Alisaie was ready to pounce with more questions. “Perhaps we should let her wait, Alisaise. Can you not tell whatever she saw or whatever he said still tolls her?”

 

While the kunoichi was a woman of few words, those words held merit. Your friend backed down - allowing you to have your space on this tiny boat. The two women continued to talk about the events that transpired with Asahi and the other Garleans from what you picked up on.

 

The conversation drowned out as you leaned your head up, the rain washing over your face. How you wanted to let everything out, but a small boat in the One River was not the place. The boat of people already worried for not just you, but prisoners and Doma at large. Putting any other worry on them clenched at your heartstrings.

 

_It’s okay… just wait until you’re alone. Let it all come out then._

 

Mind blank to keep from the distracting thoughts, you watched the scenery as the ferryman rowed you to the enclave. The two diplomats were serious discussion, knowing fully well Alphinaud and his sister would leave soon to Kugane to keep their eyes and ears in the know. Hien’s gestured the Elezen boy closer, talking about the council and Enclave from what you could pick up.

 

Yugiri and Alisaie’s conversing fared much better to eavesdrop. They currently were on topic of carbuncles and aetherial magicks. Unlike the men, the two women sounded like soldiers that were trying to one up each other on what was the most preferred technique to attack with. A small smile graced your lips as you watched the flickering lights of your destination come into view.

 

* * *

 

Some more time would pass until the group safely landed at the Doman Enclave’s port. The return was met by Hakuro and Gosetsu, who elected to keep Tsuyu out of the public eye for very obvious reasons.

 

“My Lord!” The elder Roegadyn exclaimed, his voice as loud as it could ever be. “We were worried, as time drew longer than we expected. Fearful the Garleans had done something.” Attention focused solely on Hien, Gosetsu anticipated something more.

 

The young Lord obliged that urnest look of his dear friend. “There were some words before his departure. The prison exchange will go on for now as planned. Tis something that we need more private quarters to discuss later.” Arm open to his companions and to the rain, Hien canted his head upward to Gosetsu. “The weather was not kind to us coming back in. And we… are soaked.” A  boyish grin covered his features.

 

Gosetsu shrugged his shoulders, a soft smile to Hien. “We talk when we arrive at the Kienkan then.” He and the lupin stood out of his way as he began to lead the group.

 

As your companions filed past him, he welcomed them back. But with you, he cast doubt on. The start of puffy eye bags, sclera turning pink, and cheeks flushed. Even with night coming soon and rain steadily coming down, your friend pursed his lips, and said nothing. Like with the Dotharl months again, he walked with you, side by side. The size of his hand felt massive as he patted you on the shoulder with soft murmurs of ‘May the kami watch over us all’ and ‘You will be fine. It will be okay.’ You appreciated the he could tell everything was off - especially after Hien’s words earlier and that Gosetsu, like Yugiri, let you have your space.

 

The sprint back to the Kienkan was silent except for everyone’s footsteps against the ground . The streets were empty, the villagers already in their homes awaiting the storm to pass.

 

Stationed at the entrance, a guard called back that the lord and company arrived back. Something about warm clothing, towels, and…. Well, whatever the last thing were all you could hear from your position.

 

You honed in on that door, even if you were lagging behind the others. That building meant home while in Doma. A home meant a room for yourself where this damned mask awaited its time to be ripped off.

 

At the front, Hien disappeared into the home first. Yugiri, then Alphinaud and Alisaie. Hakuro followed. The elder retainer and you made it in last.

 

Two servants lined the door, handing each person, a towel, and… some intricate, circular thing. Placing it to the side of your face, it warmed the skin. Ah! It was a heating stone. Closing your eyes, you stayed near the entrance once you had your fill.

 

Whatever discussion was to be had about the Garleans would be for later, once everyone had time to relax and warm up again. But you refused to join another meeting about that issue this night.

 

The group had started to disperse except for Hien and Hakuro. While you tried to sneak past the two, the Lupin nodded his head to the much, much smaller lord of his. Hien raised a brow, unsure he was getting at. Rubbing his face, Hakuro lifted his shoulder before flicking his head back towards you direction. You eyed the furry beastman before you scuffled way faster.

 

To your anguish, the Doman lord caught on quickly to the Lupin’s hints. Maybe heading this one direction would get him off your heels. No, no… you heard sticky feet moving across the tatami. Both of you were still soaked to the bone. Couldn’t he wait ‘til morning? But if the Hien wished to talk now, who were you to deny him just a short one.

 

He called out your name, but you kept walking until the turn to a hallway. A small poke of your head out, you stay close to the corridor wall as you waited. At least if you were going to get forced into a conversation now, it would be semi-private instead of having the servants and the rest of the Kienkan hear.

 

“My friend, you’ve been quiet ever since we left.” Like during the Liberation months ago, his tone was even, gentle, and reassuring. Hien kept his distance as he talked, keeping your personal space sacred. “I know Asahi is someone less than desired to be around - after what you told me, and you everyone. Tis a good that we will not have to see him for a few months.”

 

You twitched, flicking your head to the side. Gods, you did not need to be reminded. The man’s words still dripped through you like a poison, silent and ever spreading. “ Of course, it should give everyone time to prepare and rebuild. P-perhaps…” Shaking your head, you needed to find a way to get this off-topic, fast. “W-we should probably change before both of get a cold, yeah.” You stammered, almost inaudible to anyone but yourself.

 

The young Doman lord was taken aback, leaning inward - closer - much closer. Apparently he had not understood the first time. Holding the yukata towards him and pointing towards his own, you repeated. “We should change. I don’t think Yugiri or Gosetsu would be please if either of us, especially you, were sick.”

 

A deep breath, Hien faced defeat, hand on his hip while he shook his head. “Ah, you speak truth. The chastising from the two would be most unbearable. Mayhaps we discuss further later then?”

 

“Later is fine. Time to think and warm up will be good for the both of us.” The thinking worried you. Even now, it was hard to continuously keep up this facade. Weather still continued to be your friend, even inside. You looked like a complete mess, and Hien fared no better.

 

Bowing his head, his green eyes came into contact with yours. “Until then.” He pivoted on his heels, walking towards the area of the Kienkan that presumably held his sleeping quarters.

 

You stood in silence, letting the servants walk past. Friends nowhere in sight, the supports that kept you together until now gave way.

 

Sniffing you rushed through the remainder of the corridor. With head hanging downward, you bumped into several servants on the way, fumbling with your items twice before they fell. “S-s-sorry…” High pitched, almost unrecognizable, you continued on as the servants gossiped amongst themselves. What did you care - no one knew why you were like this. Domans kept more quiet about someone else’s issues, for the good and bad. None would care in the morning.

 

Hand flubbing up on the sliding door, you groaned, facing the largest obstacle. When hand and mind worked correctly, you managed to open the door before securely shutting it. How you cursed them for having no way to lock these doors like back home in Eorzea.

 

Waving it off, your body worked in auto as you stripped yourself of wet armor and undergarments before putting on the yukata.  No expert in obi tying, it got the good-old fashioned Limsan knot.

 

You were alone. This was how it should be.

 

The last support of stability broke as strength turned into sorrow and apprehension. You were a pillar to all, that eikon-slayer. You had power were others did not. You symbolized a hope the peoples of the world did not have in years.

 

Shaking, your lips trembled as tears rushed down your face. Biting your lip, you tried to keep yourself quiet. But those dark questions you kept yourself from answering earlier crept back, latching onto your every thought, spinning themselves around your emotions.

 

But that strength - like Asahi had proven - painted you as a monster. What happened when you lost control? Would you turn on the very people that you helped? You sure had killed enough Garleans and Beastmen. You had slaughtered men that, upon a return to a snowy, city-state, only did as their leader, the archbishop had told them. How many people had sacrificed themselves for you? And how many more would give themselves up for this hope your name had promised?

 

The emotions spiraled out of control. Picking up your greaves, you slammed them back into the rest of your armor, letting the metals clash against each other. As if your thoughts teased you, it reminded you of home, friends, and family that had to deal with your actions and consequences. Like a journey, you body went into auto-pilot. Missives from Eorzea in the corner, you read over each one. Words of well wishes, gratitude, and thanks. Teeth clenched, you took one scroll, then another ripping each apart. “Why? Why do you trust me so damn much. Stop! What a load of bullshite.”

 

Pacing around the room, the state-of-mind got the better of you.

 

Wailing, you dropped, knees slamming to the ground. “Damnit. Damnit all.” Fingers running through your hair, your internal turmoil becoming more aware to everyone in the general vicinity outside. “Why should I feel damned guilty for what I have done? But…. it’s my fault! All of it! I’ve had at least two damned people...“ You clenched a fistful of hair into your hands. “...Give up something for me… What about the people I’ve killed? Haven’t they had families too? Weren’t some of them not even bad enough to be killed!? Why?!”

 

One final push. “Hydaelyn. Tell me! What have I done to deserve this!?! Should I not have joined the Scions? Why me? Why…? Why couldn’t I just live normally without this interference?” Your following words became incoherent wails and sobbing.

 

Streaks down your face, you crawled, letting your temper tantrum subside. The load off your chest, your body and mind cleared up. But going from zero-to-one-hundred and back to zero left you weak. Scrambling to your futon, you fumbled with the covering. You slid only in as best could.

 

The rain still continued. Its soft rhythm outside let you focus, your eyes drooping downward.

 

* * *

 

The Warrior of Light’s breakdown did not go unnoticed. One of the servants panicked, unsure of what to do as the woman sounded irreconcilable. An open ear the servant would get.

 

“It would seem that she was not fine. How much burden do you bear to not even your closest of friends?” Lips gracing the cup of tea, their attention focused on the corridor were the famed warrior slept. “Later is fine you say. We shall see if that hold true, shall we not?”


	2. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most confident can question if the right decisions were made. Even if they are a Lord.

“Lord Hien!!”

A servant girl, no older than twelve summers, called out to the leader of Doma as she jumped in front of the council’s doors. She pleaded with the guards to no avail yet was determined as his name went onto repeat. Her supervisor came, trying to get her to quiet down. “Lor-” The girl’s mouth was covered in an effort to not bother the lord.

The door slide open. The young lord canting his head back to the side - watching the scene in front of him. It appeared he had changed from his wet clothing from earlier to deep blue yukata and gray haori. “I thought I heard my name being called. Pray tell, what is the matter that I need to be called so?”

The elder woman sighing in disbelief their Lord responded to a child’s calls. “Please do not mind Machiko. She knows and doesn--” Machiko tried speaking - muffled due to her superior’s meddling.

Crossing his arms, Hien lowered his gaze. “Let her talk. No one here calls me unless there is urgency.”

Being let go, the girl defiantly held her head up - her lord finally giving her a chance to speak. “The lady… What’s her name…?” Machiko paused before telling him the Warrior of Light’s name, pronunciation broken but a good effort. “All I heard was scream-ming and c-crying! I know she is an honored guest and I d-didn’t know what to do.”

“Crying? Screaming?” Unsure of how to react, Hien loosened up his stance. His attention went to the baseboards before he turned his gaze back to the girl. “Well, that will be something I will need to talk to her about - later.” Hands to his side, he bowed his head to Machiko. “Thank you, little lady, for letting me know. This information is most important.” Hien’s last words snapped back as if chastising the servant that had stopped her in the first place.

“Go, both of you. Night draws upon us and young ones should get their rest.” The young lord dismissed them both.

\----

He headed back into the council room where both Yugiri and Gosetsu had awaited him. Hakuro appeared absent. Perhaps the Lupin had gone off with some of his fellow kin. The two that remained were looked in a debate about certain persons.

“Gosetsu, will you not listen? That woman will turn against us, and you are too soft.” The white- horned Au Ra pleaded.

The Roegadyn dismissed her plight as he downed a saucer of sake. He poured himself another one, as neither had seen Hien return yet. “But Lady Yugiri, did you not hear what I told the young master earlier? For whom does the fault lie? Right now, her mental state is no more than a young child. Would you want to feel the guilt on your shoulders?”

Yugiri shook her head, biting her lip hard. “That is not the p-...Lord Hien.” Bowing her head, the conversation ended.

“Please, you two need not stop because of me. Though my stance is firm on the matter of Yotsuyu, it can still freely be discussed.” Hien remarked, sitting down between the pair.

Taken from his tea earlier, the young man poured himself a hot cup as his retainers stay quiet. While Yugiri’s silence was standard and fitting for a kunoichi, Gosetsu’s absent voice worried him. As he took a drink of his tea, Hien muttered something to himself. His eyes watched his muddled reflection, trying to grasp what he was just told.

“How much burden do you bear to not even your closest of friends?” Lips gracing the cup of tea, his attention focused towards a familiar corridor of the Kienkan.

“My lord?” Yugiri inquired. “You’re talking to yourself. Did something happen? The servant calling you was distressed. Perhaps I should have…”

Placing his tea on the table, he held up his hand. “Ah… well…” How to word it without causing too much concern. “The strongest of us have times where only the kami knows how they truly feel. Time will allow the feelings to subside.”

Lifting up his cup of sake, Gosetsu bobbed his head up and down. “Here, here. You speak truths. As old as I may be, that is a lesson to learn early. The earlier the better, I say.”

Yugiri did not question him further, and Hien could see she had figured out who he was referring to. She sat across from the men, deep in thought again.

As the rain continued to strike the home, Hien glanced towards the outer walls. Mind wandering, he thought back to his discussions with Alphinaud and his responses for Asahi. Were they the correct ones? Should have consulted Yugiri, Hakuro, and Gosetsu more? Gaze moving between the two retainers here, the lord shook his head before he downed the rest of the tea. His position was absolute was it not? No, that would mean him no better than the Garlean emperor then. Alphinaud had given him advice and he based his decision on what was given.

Rubbing his brow, Hien sighed heavily - frustrated at himself. His decision made him question himself. Damned it, he should have waited to give an answer with more input. “Yugiri? Gosetsu?”

“Yes, my lord?” Yugiri snapped out of her thoughtful trance, inquiring back. Her eyes were wide, mouth pursed. The elder retainer put down his glass, hand on his knee, silent as if Yugiri had already asked what was on his mind.

Closing his eyes, Hien took a deep breath. “Was my decision the correct one? Am I doing the best for the people?”

Gosetsu picked himself up, straightening his posture. “You did as best you could with a situation you were given, my lord. As much as it pains me to say, even I must agree with you on the situation with Tsuyu.” His hand clenched as his own yukata as he spoke.

Yugiri waited until the other was finished before speaking herself. “While mine and Gosetsu’s conversation was, yes, about Yotsuyu earlier, it seems we both understand the situation at hand. And after hearing about Asahi’s past from the Warrior of Light, it is only normal to question such things. Perhaps when the exchange happens, we keep our eyes out.”

Hien gave both a warm smile, but his heart still was not at ease. Of course, he was their lord. They would say little if there were issues and only spoke up - like Gosetsu had- when something did not sit right with them.

“I will take your words to heart that I did make the right decision,” Hien reassured them, though he masked his discontent with that boyish smile of his. “Mayhaps I am overthinking. These past few days have been cumbersome, questionable, and thought-provoking if anything.”

Neither retainer knew what to say and let him be, pardoning themselves from the council room. It left the young lord alone to his thoughts.

These days he had been talking with Garleans, ones harbored a hate for yet he allowed them into their doors. Because of what? Tradition? Asahi played on this simple fact and Hien accepted it. Did he fall for it? Only their exchange would tell.

“Father, mother... What would you have done?” Silence answered back, reminding him that he was now alone.

Hoisting himself up off the ground, Hien paced the room. His eyes watched an invisible path, bittersweet memories of him as a boy with his parents back in Doma Castle. Boisterous, loud, questioning every single thing his father and mother did. Hien laughed, holding himself as he looked at the painted folding screen to the back. “How I must’ve sounded back then…Father had to deal with the Garleans daily and Mother... How she had a much harder burden to bear with him and myself.”

Someone grunted outside the room, their voice muffled. “Kaien and Mina did what they could for you and Doma with the little power they had you know.”

Peering out the door, Hien eyed the Roegadyn. “I thought you had gone to bed, old friend.” The gray-haired elder denied ever stating as such - only leaving the room. “Come, Gosetsu. Let us talk elsewhere. It seems our weather has lightened up.”

\----

The two men moved to the outside garden to continue their discussion. Servants were hustling about, though not one made a peep as they worked.

Standing on the edge of the veranda, Hien grabbed one of the servants coming, asking for a tokkuri and saucers to go with it. His retainer questioned not as his lord’s gaze was towards the sky. Silence consumed them both until one spoke up to the other.

“Gosetsu. You know, you always remind me that I was a stubborn child. Even with the Garleans here, why do you think that was? No father around for years because of them - yet they let a prince roam free.” Hien pondered. Holding a flat hand out towards the sky, he felt the droplets.

The Roegadyn laughed at the mention of his childhood. “Such serious talk inside yet you bring up your youth, little Master Shun.” Hien twitched at the mention of the name again. Everyone still was determined to make use of it again, weren’t they? “To be fair, I question that myself. Though I have had to work under them, one would assume they would want to kill off the heir to the throne early. Perhaps having your father captured for as long as he was may have been the reason.”

Sighing, the Doman lord acknowledged that possibility looking back and the recent past. “To let me grow up and then try for my head later was their plan it seems. That still solves little for the past.”

“Lord Hien, it is odd to see you dwell on the past so. Especially when there you need not have any worry except for what is at hand.”

A few tokkuri accompanied the saucers when the servant came back. Hien bowed his head, giving him dismissal for the remainder of the evening. He poured himself one and Gosetsu before taking a drink.

“Mayhaps I am trying to justify my actions from the last few days. Perhaps figuring out what my fat--”

Gosetsu laid his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. “Your father was a strong man, there is no doubt. But remember his reign was a puppet regime. His words meaningless unless the Garleans had given their consent. He did what he could with the situation he was given.” Slugging down two cups of sake at his pause, he closed his eyes before smiling down towards Hien. “You will have a much different take on what to do than what your father had. You have more freedom, more chance to grow. Lord, Hien, you are not stifled like your father was. Options are plenty - and you do seek counsel before your decisions. Mayhaps it was with this Asahi you felt like there was not enough time to garner council’s advice.”

Hien held his hand up. “You aren’t wrong. Yugiri encountered more of our Garlean ambassador’s actions than I. Only words I have to off of. And by the kami, a friend has learned more about Asahi than we would have ever known.”

“You speak of who?” Gosetsu asked curiously.

Hien raised a brow towards him, unsure if Gosetsu had an inclination of what transpired from Yugiri. “Ah, forgive me. The Warrior of Light. Apparently, he had more words with her than we know.” He kept to the truth, omitting the vision she had seen from Asahi.

“Ah, the silent hero of Doma.” Gosetsu grinned before it faded just as fast as it hit his features. “From what our friends have told us, she has been through much herself. Eorzea seems to sing praises, but that comes at a cost, do you not think? It puts her in the same position as you, now that I observe it. Fates of others resting on both your shoulders.”

“So, I have heard.” Hien laughed, taking another sip of sake from his cup. His gaze became lost, remember back to a time in the Steppes. A good friend made the same observation during their confinement.

Silent they stayed, drinking nothing but the sake to pass the time. Hien’s mind still fiddled around with questions that had few answers to them. Gosetsu broke their unspeaking bouts talking about his time working for the Garleans, his wife and daughter, and some garbled mess of words about some game he challenged a traveler to way back when. Smiling, Hien kept his drinking to a minimum this night - for neither the situation nor this weather called for an excess of it.

As Gosetsu’s state deteriorated into a sobbing mess of old war battles and swaying movements, the young lord took the tokkuri from him and set on the floorboard behind him. “My friend, it seems you drank too much.”

The gray-haired man squinted at him, speaking somewhat coherently. “Doing good, my lord. People - they happy to see you and a rebuild.” He sighed, almost tripping as Hien made sure to keep him up. “Maybe no castle… no past history of it, but you lead well. My lord gives the people… good moral.”

Tucked under his one arm, the hyur helped walk him towards his room - though several servants needed to help him along the way. “Mayhaps my worries will dissipate with time, Gosetsu. But for now, thank you. For encouraging me that my actions were the correct ones.”

\----

Once his retainer got to his room safely, Hien closed the door - left alone to his thoughts again. The halls began to empty as most went to their chambers to sleep, only some guards here and there still awake for night duty.

His walk back towards his chambers was slow. A deep breath, Hien kept an air of confidence about him. From a day so volatile like today he had to. Gosetsu’s words had comforted him to an extent. Though in the back of his mind, he still felt a feeling of dread.

There were still other matters to attend to. The rebuilding and letting those who had fled know they could come back home. Perhaps those could clear his mind - if only for a little.

The Doman lord leaned his head backward, knowing a certain shinobi had been around. He commented to both her and himself. “We shall have to wait and see what happens, shall we not? And perhaps, to contemplate what it holds for us.”

Already in his mind, there was one particular person he needed to talk to. And to understand what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took to come out! I had written a good chunk of this right after the first chapter. However, midterms and schooling took me away from getting this updated on time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> During my final cut scene of 4.2, I did get the blessed weather of raining. That's partially what made me think of writing this fic. It also made me think of what kind of emotions that the Warrior of Light would also go through when faced with the notion they are considered a monster of sorts. Asashi's one of the first people to bring this up to the Warrior of Light and its the first time where, while having full autonomy - we are unable to do nothing but watch him leave. (Personally, I just wanted to punch him the entire time during the story, but that was just me.)
> 
> Futhermore, you probably saw in the tags that this is supposed Hien/WoL Reader fic. But there was not a lot of social interaction between the either party. This was done intentionally as I believe a slow romance builds more stable romance. Needless to say, as I write more chapters, the two will interact more as they struggle with their own issues and ones that they are expected to do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
